iDon't celebrate Father's day
by Gleekylover1
Summary: "¿Te digo algo?... Es estúpido, pero cuando era pequeño siempre imaginaba que por estas fechas mi padre regresaría..." "No es estúpido" - Escuchó una voz, la cual no pertenecía a Sam... One-shot.


**Hola! Sé que aún es sábado, pero es que hoy escribí esto y mañana no tengo tiempo para subirlo.**

**Anyways, ¡Disfrútenlo! Ah y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SER SAM AND CAT POR NICK USA!**

**iCarly no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era el día del padre. Los niños corrían con tarjetas azules o con regalos para abrazar a sus papás y desearles lo

mejor en su día. Sam y Freddie eran la excepción. Desde temprana edad veían a sus amigos contar sobre como sus padres

les compraban miles de juguetes o los llevaban a un partido de baseball. Ellos nunca sentirían eso. La forma y el cariño

que sólo una persona te podría dar, la compañía, los concejos... por eso envidiaban a Carly. Sentían celos de que cada año su padre la visitaría, se reunirían y pasarían una tarde en familia. Ellos sólo se quedaban en sus casas, preguntándose porqué ellos no podían tener esa felicidad.

Casualmente, este año se encontraron y comenzaron a caminar por el parque, donde había una infinidad de niños jugando

con nadie menos que sus padres.

- Ugh - Se quejó la rubia - Odio este día.

- ¿Crees que yo no? Odio toda su felicidad y sus risas, es asqueroso. - Continuó Freddie.

- Qué bueno que viniste a mi casa, Melanie estaba por hacerme ver obligadamente "Grease".

- No es una mala película. - Dijo sin mirarla.

- Y no lo sería, si no fuera por mi querida hermana, la cual se sabe TODAS las canciones y probablemente las cantaría a

cada rato. Y Melanie NO sabe cantar. - Freddie rió ante esto.

Por un lado vieron a una pareja cargando a sus dos hijos en los hombros, ríendo. Parecía una de esas películas cliché horribles.

- Los aborrezco. - Dijo Sam mirándolos con odio.

- No más que yo Princesa Puckett, no más que yo...

Siguieron caminando por lo siguientes minutos hasta que hayaron una banca vacía. Sin decir nada, ambos se sentaron en ella mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Te digo algo? - Dijo Freddie rompiendo el hielo - Es estúpido, pero cuando era pequeño siempre imaginaba que por estas fechas mi padre regresaría,

que lo conocería y que viviríamos felices por siempre. - Dijo riendo a causa de su recuerdo

- No es estúpido... - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¿Mamá? - Preguntó el chico sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas, Freddiekins? - Respondió con una mirada obvia - ¿Qué te irías de casa por la ventana y que yo no te vendría a buscar?

- No sé, tal vez sí.

- Esuché lo que hablabas con tu... - Miró a Sam - amiguita...

- ¿Sí?

- Pues, suponía que querrías saber más sobre tu padre. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Lo harías? - Preguntó emocionado.

- Claro que sí mi amor. - Volteó su mirada - Samantha, creo que deberías irte.

- Ya lo iba a hacer. - Dijo levantándose abrumada.

- Quédate. - Suplicó Freddie tomando su mano.

- Luego hablamos, - Dijo finalmente yéndose.

- ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó Marissa, Freddie asintió.

- Cuando yo estaba en secundaria, había un chico rebelde y loco al cual todas las chicas perseguían, su nombre era Leonard. Para la desgracia de la mayoría

de ellas, a él no le interesaba ninguna, Leonard solo tenía ojos para una ñoña, quien era yo. - Suspiró - Jamás le hice caso a Leo hasta que en el Baile de Graduación

un chico llamado Artie Abrams puso alcohol en el ponche y ambos accidentalmente tomamos de ello. Lo siguiente que recuerdo de ese día soy yo en su cuarto y él dormido...

Freddie abrió sus ojos en asombro, se levantó rápidamente de la banca, - ¿Quieres decir que yo soy un error?

- No Freddie, ¡No estoy diciendo eso! - Replicó su madre con angustia

Freddie se calmó y se volvió a sentar - Prosigue...

- Prontamente comencé a ver a Leonard de otra manera, me parecía más guapo y hablabamos más, supe que estaba enamorada de él dos meses después. Nunca fuimos nada oficialmente, pero hacíamos cosas que sólo los novios hacían. Tú entiendes. Cuando nos graduamos, el no lo hizo, sus calificaciones eran muy bajas y sus padres se enojaron tanto, que hicieron que repitiera su último año en una escuela militar al otro lado del país... Él último día que lo ví me despedí de él con un beso, estaba tan triste que no me había dado cuenta de que esa semana no me había llegado el periodo.

- Así que supiste que estabas embarazada de mi, ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Freddie compartiendo la tristeza de su madre.

- Sí Freddie, y no me arrepiento de haberlo estado. - Dijo su madre alzando su mirada,

- ¿No volviste a ver a papá?

- No... - Respondió dejando que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos - Siento que no podamos nunca celebrar este día... - Marissa no pudo continuar porque había roto en llanto en el pecho de su hijo.

- Mamá... - Dijo Freddie intentando no llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre.

- Sólo prométeme que te graduarás y que cuando seas grande cuides de tu familia - Sollozó.

- Claro que sí mamá, así lo haré - Y terminando su frase recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

* * *

_10 años después..._

- ¡Levántate flojo inútil! - Dijo su rubia esposa saltando en su cama.

- Sí, ¡Levántate flojo inútil! - Le arremedó su pequeño hijo, de apenas 5 años.

- Agh, - Se quejó - ¿Por qué eres tan como tu madre?

- Mamá enseña bien a sus hijos. - Dijo Sam con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- De todas formas, - Dijo el pequeño Connor - ¡Feliz día del padre!

Connor abrazó muy fuerte a su padre, cuando rompieron el abrazo su esposa se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Te hice esta tarjeta - Dijo entregandósela

- A ver - Sonrió Freddie mientras la abría. - Gracias campeón.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? - Preguntó Connor, quien al parecer había sido obligado a felicitar a su padre por su madre.

- Sí rubio. - Lo molestó Freddie.- Amor, ¿No tienes nada para mí?

- Uh sí... - Dijo fingiendo.

- ¿Te olvidaste o no me compraste nada por flojera? - Preguntó Freddie, él sí que conocía su esposa.

- Pues digamos que ambas... - Dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- ¡Ay, sam!

- ¡Ay, Freddoso!

Freddie rodó los ojos, todo seguía igual como hace más de 13 años.

- Bueno, sí tengo algo como un regalo. - Admitió Sam.

- ¿Y qué es?

Sam se acercó a su oído, y susurró lentamente - Estoy embarazada...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Freddie rebozando de alegría

- Sí.

- ¡Ese es el mejor regalo del día del padre! - Dijo abrazándola.

Tal vez en su infancia y adolescencia no celebraron el día del padre, pero tener la maravilla de ser padres era suficiente...

* * *

**¡Feliz día del padre! :3**

**Si comentas seddie volverá en S & C, ¡YO LO SÉ!**


End file.
